animal spirit
by lettie21
Summary: First finding out that your animal spirt is a wolf, and second that you are imprinted to a man who just happens to transform into a wolf. Well my life just got even better. first fanfic please be nice. lemons sweet lemons
1. Chapter 1 animal spirit

**Animal spirit**

**i hop**e that you enjoy my story just as much as I did writing it. Please dont be afrid to leave me comments on things that i can add or how much you enjoyed it, as I said before enjoy and here's animal spirit.

**leah's pov**

**Hi, I know you don't know me but you are sure to find out soon enough who I am and what my store is. Before I get to far ahead of myself my name**** is Leah Clearwater im going to be turning 20 in a few days. I used to live with my family on a reservation up north but as of now i don't,I'm actually going to live with one of my childhood friends Bella Swan and her boyfriend Paul. As far as I know its nothing I didn't know about already. Okay, let me explain a little on why I am leaving, I was summoned by my Council leaders like every other normal day to have a meeting and usually there are at least five council members in their chairs waiting to ask you a thousand questions but this time when I walked in there was only one. The eldest of are res was Mina she was this sweetest women you'll ever meet but if you pissed her off you'll wish you could take back whatever it was that you did. She came over and grabbed my hands in hers very lightly and looked me in my eyes and said that it was my time, I looked at her so confused and tried to ask her what she meant but she wouldn't let me. The only things she told me was to be strong and to let the anecestors help guide me. She sent me home after that and to my surprise when i got home my stuff was packed and a ticket to Forks, Washington was sitting on them along with a cell phone. The first number I dialed was Bella, and when she answered I was so relieved she said she'd be there to get me at the airport when I revive. **

**Leaaahhh, i hear, from behind me as I turned around there was this girl stand there with the same voice as Bella but definitely not the same features I remember her having last I saw her. She is now at least three times my height and way more beautiful then me and she is showing a lot more now then she was in the picture she sent me with a letter telling me she was pregnant a couple months back. I walked up to her with her arms open waiting for a hug which I gave as soon as I got close enough. **

**I've missed you so much, how have you been, why are you here? The questions from this girl just kept coming**

**I've been good I say I missed you too and I'll explain in the car, I grabbed my bags and followed the girl out of the airport. **

**On the way to her house I explained everything that happened to me to her and she got quite and I thought she was just processing what I said so I asked her a few questions then on why she left and she said that all my questions will be answered soon and that was it**

**she pulled me up to the house and standing in the door way was this really tan muscular man. Leah this is my Paul, Paul this is my dearest Friend Leah. Its nice to finally meet the girl behind Bella's rambling these past few months. And at that I turned my head to look at my friend who just turned her head towards Paul and said help her with her bags please and shut up! As they past each other she hit him and he winced ouch, that hurt. I laughed and said sure it did and he was like you be surprised I looked at him questionably and went inside. **

**I was getting settled in when I over heard them talking down stairs I tried not to easy drop but when I heard things like she my sister and we are the same, I couldn't help it. Paul spoke and said how do you know and Bella said I can see the signs already. What about the bonfire tonight we just cant show up, and if something happens how do I explain that I have to let her do this on her own she said. And with that I stopped listening and made my way down stairs when I got to the bottom they where very quite until Paul asked me how I felt about going to a bonfire with them tonight. I said I'm fine as long as Bella's fine with it I don't want to stress the mommy to be.**

**Lets go you two he says we are going to be late and then there won't be any food left. Ha, I'm sure there will be enough there hun by the way Emily cooks there will be.**

**I looked at her and asked who Emily was and she said that she is one of the other girlfriends of the tribe and that I'll meet everyone soon enough and be welcomed in just like I was family.**

**Jacob'spov**

**i dont see why i have to go tonight just to welcome some girl i dont know who moved in with Bella and Paul. Sam told me that if I didn't come tonight that I'd have double patrol duties and I didn't want that so now I'm sitting hear watching jearrd and Kim cuddling together and Sam helping Emily and the two twins Colin and Brady goof off, Paul and Bella and this new girl and embry i hope will be here soon. i was on my way over to where sam was standing to ask him a question when i smelt the most beautiful smell in the world. I turned towards the path coming from the road and the first two people I see stepping out of ****350 mustange was Paul and Bella. Still trying to figured out where the smell was coming from bells turned towards the car usuring for someone to get out of the car and with sandles and some really short shorts and a tang top stepped out this beautiful girl her hair was pulled into a long braid and she from what I could see had a tattoo on her right theigh. I couldn't stop watching her as she walked down with them to the beach her and Bella where chatting back and forth and Paul just rolled his eyes to whatever they said.**

**When they finally got to us Bella introduced her friend to everyone and as she said everyone this is Leah I heard this ringing in my ears and my heart skipped a beat and at that time I walk over to where Sam and Paul were talking and I looked at them both and they understood why I was about to say I'm leaving. I told Paul to tell Bella I'll meet her friend another day and that I was sorry he cut me off and said there was no need to be he understood how pissed Bella would get if I imprinted on her friend the very same day she just got here, and with that I left with out making a big scene.**

**Leah pov**

**im now getting introduced to everyone and to my surprise I was welcomed better than I thought just like Bella said one of the family which got me to thinking about what I heard earlier she's my sister and just as I was really starting to get into a deep thought about it something moving out of the corner of my eye caught my attention and I looked to see what it was but before I could get a good look it was gone I was trying to figure out where it went when I was being pulled out of my thoughts by a curious Bella standing next to me. Whats wrong she asked and I answered I thought I saw something. She said okay and looked at me weird and walked over to Paul and I became face to chest with a guy who introduced himself, hello I'm Sam and this is Emily my wife its so nice to finally meet you we've heard a lot about you these past couple months from Bella, I looked at him and said seems to be what I've been hearing a lot today he laughed and said you'll fit in perfect with us I smiled and said thank you for letting me come. Your welcome they said and with that they walked to a log in the sand and I started walking around meeting the people of the group and when it was time to eat I said I wasn't hungry and excused myself and started walking along the beach towards the woods for some reason I felt drawn to them like I was being pulled there. I started walking up this hill to the cliff I saw earlier when I got up there I found a log and sat on it watching the sunset, I got this presence that I wasn't alone so I said you can come out now I know your there and you can choose whatever form you'd like I won't be scared.**

Jacobs POV

I was shocked and confused how did she know that I was here with her, I heard her voice again saying if you'd don't mind I'd rather have the wolf over the person right now cause I find it comforting. My mouth just hung open and I didn't know what to do this girl in front of me is amazing and surprising and before I knew it I was crawing on my belly towards her carefully not to scare her. When I got closer she said now was that so hard I shook my head out of instinct and she turned around and looked at me and said come closer I need to get a better look at you I can tell your not a pup due to how calm you are right now, I moved forward enough to where I was just about able to put my head on her lap. She relaxed into me as soon as I got there. It felt nice to have her there and not be afraid she started talking to me telling me how she knew I was there and all sorts of things when I looked down at the beach I saw the guys heading this way I went to get up but she grabbed my fur and said let them come ill explain to them everything I told you and if your leader who I take is Sam right I shook my head to answer she continued says to shift then do so I want to see you in human form also but if not then don't move let me handle everything.

Sam's POV

Me and Paul were talking when embry came over and said we have a problem and I said what is it and he pointed to the cliff where Bella was last time we checked and she was safe so I looked and at that very moment I saw the girl talking to Jacob but not regular Jacob wolf Jacob which was not right at all I started towards the cliff with Paul and embry following me as I did Bella started following arguing with Paul on why she was coming and she said cause her sister was involved and she knew why it was happening. Which intrigued me only to move fast towards the cliff.

When we reached the top there sat Leah and the wolf, I said what the hell is going on in my alpha voice which made Jacob flinch and when he tried to move away from the girl say grabbed his fur and said didn't I say I would handle it, she then looked at me and say Sam correct your the alpha I said yes and how do you know this and why are you not scared of the wolf..I am from a pack myself we also have shape shifters Bella knows this to be true, I have a little brother named Seth he recently became a shifter and I was there to help him along with are alpha I was told that I am gifted I'm able to speak with the wolf side that is how I knew this wolf was with me I was talking to the wolf not the man inside also I can detect certain bonds between the wolves like with you and Emily and Paul and Bella you all are mates or imprints if you prefer that title same with me and this wolf I have a very strong bond with him. She finished explaining and I was in shock along with the guys Bella just had the biggest smile on her face that showed she was proud. I looked at the wolf and told him to shift back and come right back here jacob with that she let him go and he was gone for a few seconds and when he came back within that moment he looked at her for the first time and you could feel this energy around us it was amazing.

Jacobs POV

I listened to Sam and when she let go I felt empty I change as fast as I could I went back only to see the most beautiful eyes staring at me and I felt this click and pull towards her it was something I never felt before, she was in my arms before I knew it and when I looked around there was this glowing ring around us it was getting smaller and smaller when it finally stop shrinking I felt this burning sensation on my chest and when I looked at her I could tell she was feeling the same thing to, when it stop I look down to see a wolfs paw about the size of mine over her heart and when I looked at my chest her hand was running over a much smaller wolfs paw. She looked up and said I finally found you jacob and I know what I am.


	2. Chapter 2 telling them

_**telling them**_

okay this is where it gets weird i have to telling them about my animal spirit and how i change into a wolf and so on and so forth.

I started telling them where im from and how my tribe is one of the few that can shift into different animals. i told them how i know all the old stories about the different tribes and how my tribe and there tribe are supposed to come together by a imprint.

the guys all looked at me like im crazy. i say u guys dont know about your tribe and imprinting and all that im soooo sorry you were supposed to fined out from your elders not from me oh god what did i just do.

they stopped me right there, sam i guess the oldest guy of them all spoke up and said _leah we knew about are tirbe and imprinting but not about how we are supposed to come together with a unity of two is this supposed to work._

I told them that a shifter from there tribe and a shifter from my tribe to imprint on one another but we dont think it will happen.

"_sam said we understand", then he asked who was the shifter from my tribe_ _was_ and _i said it was me _all looked at me with shock on there faces_ sam asked if i have imprinted on or with anyone yet. i said one no one yet. _

_embry asked if he could see me in my shifter form i said yes i ran into the woods_ and came out as this hugh grey and light brown wolf. then all the guys shifted and_ i asked who is the strongest of them all and they all say jared._ i lowered my head and said lets see whos better i went for his back leg he fell forward and you heard all the other guys say ohhh. quil said she dropped your ass.

he got up and jumped up on my back and flipped me over_ i said not so fast big guy_ i took my back paw and kicked his feet from under him. went to grab his neck when from no where a much louder voice came into are heads and the boys all stopped. I ran into the woods and got dressed and ran over to bella to hide. then i saw all the guys shift back and walk over and sit down on the logs around the fire. _I ask bella who is that she said thats jacob black._ With out looking up to see what he's doing, but from what i hear in his voice he is there alpha. i look out of the corner of my eye and see that he looks like all the other guys except that he is a little taller than sam and way muscular than the other guys. _he's hot i say_ and i didnt realise that i said it out loud and everyone looked at me even he did, we all just started laughing.

Jacobs pov

i was walking towards the beach to join everyone, yes i know im late but i had things to do being alpha and all. alot of things have been on my mind like that beautiful smell that bellas friend had it smelt like honey suckles and cherry blossums. its been in my head all day. I got a little closer and felt someone shift them somemore went to ask what was going on and then i heard it the girls voice it was so sweet she asked who was the strongest of them and they said jared and then i heard a loud thump and a couple ohhs and embrys load mouh say she dropped ur ass. that was it i ran as fast as i could and when i came out she had him on he ground with her teeth almost around his neck. i yelled at the guys they stopped she ran and hid.

_what where you guys thinking showing her i said_

_sam said jake she is one..._ i cut him off i was so mad that i forgot that she was even there and was a shifter until she said out loud that i was hot we all looked and laughed.

i introduced myself but she stood up walked around me looking me up and down and finally came and stood in front of me didnt look me in the eyes and _said your there alpha i didnt expect that but you'll do we have a lot to talk about me and you follow me i suggest u keep up and you might want to shift._

leahs pov

i brought him to a clearing and_ he asked what it was that i need to talk to him about_ i replayed me telling the guys about the tribes and all the stuff that has happened tonight.

_so have you imprinted on anyone yet he asks_, no i havent yet i said but there is a chance that i could imprint... i stalled for time to figure out how i was going to explain this to him.

_chance to imprint on..he asked_ the alpha is who the elders of my tribe told me im might imprint on and i know ive only been here for awhile and you just showed up so yeah.

_is that why you have not looked me in the eyes yet_, yes and also i kinda feel this pull towards you but dont know how you feel so that is what i wanted to tell u good bye for now jake. and with that i ran at my top speed back to my clothes i know that he is their fastes runner and it won take long for him to catch up with me i put on my clothes grabbed my keys told bells id meet her at home as i was geting in my car and started it up i saw him run towards the group to see where i went they pointed owards he car and he started walking towards me thats when i hit the gas and left

i cant believe she would tell me that jake said ou loud. she feels this pull towards me and yet doesnt look me in my eyes to see if i am her imprint maybe shes scared, i dont know but i do feel something towards her to i just have to get the chance to look her in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 look me in my eyes

**Look me in my eyes**

I woke up this morning feeling like shit and all the while all i could think of was jake. he was in my dreams in the back of my mind and everything. i got up to go take a shower as i get closer i hear the worst thing i never want to hear again, bella and paul where in there i turned around as fast as i could and went back to my room. so instead of going to take my shower i might as well go for a run i always seem to figure things out more when i run.

okay so lets see what i have to deal with one jake and the fact that i might imprint on him_. _i felt some one shift and i was quite. _i cantt believe she would just leave me there like that, she didnt even give me a chance to tell her i_...i stopped him before he went on. dont finish that sentence i know exactly what your about to say and please dont ._i need to talk to u ill be there in a sec. _and that was that i shifted and got dress when i was done i came out and saw a side of jake that i was not expecting he was naked and i caught a good look of him. he turned around and said do uyou like what u see. i walked up to him whispered low enough not even a human could hear me but i know he did and i said yes i do. went around him and sat down on the log he turned and sat down to.

_so why wont u look me in my eyes leah._ im scared i guess, i know now hw u feel and im sooo sorry for leaving you there by yourself with out letting u tell me. _leah _he said what jake. _will you please look me in my eyes please i want to see what yours look like. _when i didnt look up at him he took his fingers under my chin and lifted my head up to look at him and before i did i closed my eyes so i wouldnt look at him. then he said _open your eyes for me so i can see them._ i could feel his lips so close to mine as he told me that and ever so slowly i opened my eyes and what i saw were these light brown eyes looking back at me.

jakes pov

when she opened her eyes i felt the imprint tie me and her together the only thing i could see was her she was holding me to the ground now i could tell she felt it to because the next thing i knew we were kissing and i layed her down on the ground and pulled away and looked her in her eyes they were this deep chocolate color i love them. i dont know how long we where layed there just looking at each other but the sound of are stomaches brought us out of it. we laughed and got up and walked back to bells house the closer we got the more we could hear bells freaking out about something so we sped up a little. when we got to the house and inside bells stopped dead in her tracks and looked at us whatever she was freaking out about went away when she saw we were holding hands. the next thing i know leahs hand was out of mine and wrapped around bells paul walkedup to me and congrauated me i said thanks and pull my girl back to me kissed her cheek and told her to sit down ill make us something to eat. after wwe were done we went up to her room and layed on her bed she was wrapped in my arms and it felt so right and last the last thing i remember before i fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4 night to remember

**night to remember**

**one month later**

leahs pov

_leah if u dont get your ass out of there im coming in there for you. _okay im coming i think he is going to love this one._dame girl he isnt going to be able to keep hes hands off of u,the only thing he is going to be wanting to be eating is you. _bells for real if u think that then ill get.. and before i could finish that statement she had her card out telling the girl behind the counter that we'll get it along with a few other things that will have jake begging for me tonight we laughed at that.

we got in the car and headed back towards la push and on the way there out of the corner of my eye i saw my jake running next to i said _yes leah_ you want to come over and have a lil fun with me tonight instead of jake i winked at her she went along with me sure paul wouldnt mind me fucking my best friend tonight its not lyk he had anything in mind, jake wouldnt mind if we barrowed the bedroom for a while do u, nope he wouldnt. we pulled up into my drive way and got out with bags in are arms i look over at the woods and see to pissed off wolves coming towards us i look at bell as to say follow my lead she winked back.

girls the boys said together which made us both shiver at the sound of there voices when they were in front of us jake leaned down and said u are in soooo much trouble. i shiver again and that didnt go unoticed by him. i pushed passed him and said u coming bells we have things we have to do remember are surprise and then we walked up the stairs into the house well knowing that the boys were watching us like hawks.

we got up stairs and i heard the tv come on down stairs and the guys yelling at the football game. that was are cue to get things ready for my room we did bellas house earilier before we went shopping so all she had to do was get dressed and have a little fun. we got in are lingerie mine was this light brown like jakes wolf bellas was silver like pauls wolf. we got the bed already and lite the candles and i called jake while bells called paul.

its been to long that they have been up there i looked at paul he was thinkimg the same thing the next thing i heard was my name being called by my girl i got up so did paul got to the top of the stairs walked down to the end of the hall wear mine and leahs room is opened the door and what i saw next was leah in lingerie and i was in front of her in a second.

the look on jakes face was priceless paul didnt even say a word the last thing i saw was him picking up bella and leaving, jake had his lips on mine in a second and me pinned against the wall. u..look.. so..beautiful.. he said between kisses. so i take you like your present. he pulled away and said u in ur regular clothes is enough for me,i blushed and he kissed me i wrapped my legs around him and could feel his cock against my core i wanted him to take me at that moment.i pulled away and sucked on his ear lobe and got a growl out of him.

"You're so beautiful, Leah.''

I couldn't help but blush again and I let myself relax as he let his hand wander over my body. As his hand went under my bra, I shivered in excitement as his hand ghosted over my nipple, and then down to my hips and down to my theighs.

Jacob leaned over and began to kiss me I grabbed the back of his neck as I kissed him back pulling him closer to me. My body responded to his every touch, and the insides of my pussy were warming up as moisture pooled my underwear.

One minute I was up against a wall and the next I was straddling him on the bed. He ran his hands up and down my sides, every time his hands would graze my breasts I moaned in anticipation of what was to come.

I could feel my nipples becoming hard against the soft material. I had never felt so horny in my life, and I couldn't stop now. I reached down between us and unbuttoned his jeans slipping the zipper slowly down grazing his dick as he groaned in my mouth.

Giving him a naughty smile I rubbed my center against his bulge and smiled at the hiss he let out as he held onto my hips to stop my movements. I slipped his pants and boxers down, and slipped his shirt over his head. He unsnapped my bra and slipped my panties off as best as he could with the position we were in.

"Are you sure this is what you want Leah?" Jacob asked me as he caressed my breasts.

"I've wanted you for so long." I said as I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him.

He held onto my hips as I raised myself just a couple of inches above his cock. My breasts were dangling in his face and he leaned up and sucked on one of my nipples as I groaned. We both moaned as I lowered myself onto his erection. I didn't think that he would fit with how big he was but I slowly slid down on him and once he had filled me up I sat still for a minute getting used to his size before I began to move.

"Fuck, you feel good Jacob." I said as he pushed up into me.

"You feel so good too." He whispered against my neck as he sucked on the spot just below my ear.

Every time I slammed down onto him I felt the end of his cock stretching deep inside my womb. I couldn't believe I could take all of him in me as he filled me. I focused my eyes on what our lower halves were doing as he sucked on my nipple again rotating back and forth between the two.

I started to see white stars behind my eyes, and I could feel them roll to the back of my head as I came, screaming out in pleasure. Jacob tensed and pushed back against the pillow as he looked me straight in the eye and came inside of me, filling me up with his hot seed.

I fell against him as I tried to catch my breath; the only sounds in the room were the sounds of our heavy breathing. I giggled as I felt him grow hard inside of me again and I couldn't help but sit up as I looked at him moving the hair that was stuck to his forehead by sweat. He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips thrusting into me as I gasped and began to ride him again.

**please review ill have the next chapter up soon promise**


End file.
